Awalnya
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Awalnya mereka bahkan tidak saling memperdulikan. #AriusElza #IndonesianFic Oneshoot, R&R?


**Disclaimer : Brave Frontier © Alim & Gumi, gain no profit.**

**Rated : K.**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, family.**

**Pair : AriusxElza.**

**Warning : Typo(s), maybe OOC, abal, GaJe, and else.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's Proudly Present : Awalnya.**

* * *

><p>Bulan sudah meninggi, kilaunya yang bertabur bintang mewarnai heningnya gelap. Desir angin menusuk, memaksanya mengeratkan jaket merahnya, mengurangi hawa dingin yang berusaha menembus kulitnya. Irisnya menerawang lurus, menatap pantulan-pantulan cahaya dari genangan air sungai. Jernih, dingin, indah. Seperti halnya sepasang manik merah yang seirama dengan tetesan darah. Ketika malam tiba, akan sulit melihat surai-surai hitam keunguan yang menyatu dengan malam. Elza, nama yang dimilkinya sejak dirinya terlahir di dunia ini. Seorang tuan putri, anak sulung, kakak. Itulah yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Dia seorang kakak, namun ia gagal. Ia gagal, tak berguna… ia tak bisa melindungi anak itu. Walaupun dengan menggantikannya selama di penjara, itu bukanlah bayaran yang setimpal. Sekarang, mereka terpisah, mereka tak lagi bersama, ia tak bisa melindunginya.<p>

"Malam sudah larut, Anda tak ingin beristirahat?"

Dia menoleh sejenak, memantulkan warna _emerald _yang nampak menyala dalam merah, sebelum kembali bertumpu pada objek awal pengamatan.

"Tidak… aku tidak mengantuk… Aku hanya ingin sendiri, Arius…"

Zambrud menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang mengudara dengan nada dingin. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan pelan, ketika posisinya tepat berada di samping gadis berkucir itu, ia mendudukan dirinya, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan jubahnya, menaruhnya pada bahu yang sedikit bergetar menahan dingin.

"Pakailah, Anda bisa kedinginan," nada sopan dan ramah itu masih tetap terjaga, seulas garis lengkung masih tercipta pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Elza hanya mengeratkan jubah milik pemuda itu, tanpa begitu memperdulikannya, toh dia yang menawatkan jubahnya, Elza sama sekali tidak memintanya. Arius mendengus pelan, mereka berdua sudah mengenal sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun gadis ini masih sangat menutup diri pada semuanya. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu, sering kali hilang secara tiba-tiba, terkadang Arius berpikir apakah gadis itu hantu, namun pikiran anehnya itu segera ditepis.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Saya menunggu Anda."

"Untuk?"

"Beristirahat."

"Tak usah pedulikan aku."

"Kata-kata itu bisa berarti sebaliknya."

Elza mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat, tatapannya masih lurus ke arah sungai, namun ayunan tangan yang bagai pukulan itu ditunjukkan pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dengan mudah tangan pucat itu ditangkap oleh sang pemuda.

"Cih…"

Arius tersenyum pelan, ia jadi ingat ketika awal mereka bertemu. Di sebuah penjara tua, dengan tembok-tembok bata merah yang saling bertumpuk. Tak ada satu pun cahaya penerangan di sana, begitu gelap. Ia sendiri bahkan tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menemukan seseorang di dalam sana. Ya… seorang perempuan. Tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh rantai yang sudah sedikit berkarat, tubuhnya kurus, bahkan tulangnya tampak menonjol di bagian bahu. Wajahnya pucat, matanya tak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan. Pakaiannya tampak begitu kotor, jelas sekali tak terawat, belum lagi bekas-bekas luka yang terukir pada tubuh itu. Membuat ibanya jatuh, tanpa diperintah, pemuda itu mengeluarkannya dari sangkar hitam itu. Sampai saat ini pun ia ingat, hal pertama yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Alice… kalau tak salah adik Anda, bukan?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

"Anda khawatir dengannya?"

"Tentu saja…"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam tanpa ada kata yang mengudara. Elza tahu, pemuda itu tak akan menanyakan hal yang benar-benar tak ingin ia bicarakan. Sulit diakui, namun sisi itu tidak dibencinya, malahan dia suka pada orang yang tahu dimana saat untuk ikut campur dan tidak ikut campur. Berbeda dengan 'Si Putri Manja' atau Orwen, atau bahkan Hogar yang sebenarnya peduli, namun terlalu ikut campur. Arius berbeda, ia tahu saat di mana Elza ingin diam, namun membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya, maka pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya akan duduk diam di samping gadis itu. Mungkin itulah mengapa Elza terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda itu di sampingnya.

Seperti saat ini, kala dirinya tengah terdiam sembari mengapati pantulan cahaya bintang melalui genangan air di sungai dan memikirkan adiknya, Alice. Pemuda itu hanya akan diam dan duduk di sampingnya. Elza sebetulnya sedikit heran. Dirinya dikenal begitu dingin dan bahkan kata-katanya terkesan tajam, namun apa yang membuat Pangeran Sama mampu bertahan di sampingnya saat ini? Entahlah… Awalnya memang aneh, Elza sangat terganggu dengan keberadaannya yang sering mengusik ketenangannya, namun nyatanya keberadaan itu pula yang terkadang membuatnya bisa sedikit tenang, melupakan beban yang tengah ditanggungnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Lagi, pertanyaan itu mengudara tiba-tiba, seperti hujan yang turun setelah hawa sejuk.

Arius hanya tersenyum simpul, "Masih menunggu Anda."

Garis lengkung tipis pun mulai terbentuk di antara wajah pucatnya, "Terserahlah, asal jangan melukisku secara diam-diam…"

Arius terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Lidah tajam itu masih sama, namun dirinya tak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Gadis itu punya alasan kenapa dirinya harus menjadi seperti itu. 'Monster'? Tidak, di matanya, Elza adalah Elza. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis belia, sama seperti yang lainnya. Namun, berbeda… berbeda dalam artian baik. Walaupun nampaknya tanpa keuntungan, setiap kali bersama gadis itu, Arius mempelajari sesuatu. Ia bisa mulai menghilangkan bayang-bayang 'gadis itu' dari otaknya. Walaupun nampaknya tidak berdampak, namun keberadaan gadis itu sendiri seolah mengisi celah hidup sang pangeran ketiga. Iya, setiap kali _emerald _dan _ruby _bertemu, saling memantulkan bayangan, berusaha menerka makna yang tersirat. Ya… dia _membutuhkan_nya. Walaupun terkadang Arius prihatin ketika bertemu pandang dengan kristal darah itu. Awalnya dia tak peduli, namun ketika cukup lama, ketika mereka sering beradu tatapan, pemuda itu mulai sadar.

_Elza_…

Mata itu…

_Kesepian_…

"Malam sudah larut, mungkin kita harus kembali…"

"Hmm… Baiklah…"

Pemuda itu meluruskan kakinya, membuat tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua kaki itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa, kedua tangannya menjulur ke depan, sebagai isyarat bagi sang gadis untuk meraihnya. Elza tak tahu, dan Elza tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia hanya meraih kedua tangan itu sembari berdiri, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Arius.

"Ayo pulang, Arius."

"Baiklah, Elza."

Awalnya, mereka sama-sama tak peduli satu sama lain. Awalnya, mereka bahkan tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Namun, seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut, keduanya tahu, mereka semakin menghancurkan dinding pembatas itu. Keduanya semakin dekat, keduanya saling terbiasa, 'ya mereka berdua saling…

_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Arius._

_Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Elza._

…membutuhkan.

Di antara malam yang semakin larut. Bulan semakin meninggi dan menemani berjalan beriringan. Dengan kedua tangan saling tertaut satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Territorial<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito : I don't even know what the hell is this? Btw, saya seorang author fandom sebelah yang nyasar ke fandom ini. Dan ini adalah entri BF berbahasa Indonesia pertama 'ya? *clingak-clinguk* Ok, intinya itu saja. Moga-moga tidak mengecewakan. Au revoir and review?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
